A Birthday To Remember
by obliviovsly
Summary: It's Clary's birthday tomorrow, and while Jace is being a tease, something seems off with him whenever her birthday comes up. What could it be? Oneshot. ClaryxJace. WARNING: MINOR SPOILERS.


**I own nothing, except the love I hold for this series, all four books of which, I have read in less than 5 days. Funny how those things work.**

**Clace oneshot.**

**Nuff said.**

..:..:..

I wiped the sweat that was beading on my forehead with the back of my hand. I've been training at the Institute for a few hours now, and boy, was it a workout. Sweat glistened on my bare arms and even on my legs, or what part of my legs you could see that wasn't covered by my gray capri sweats.

"Come on, Clary, don't stop! We're just getting started!" Isabelle Lightwood called down from the rafters. She was leaning over, her dark hair spilling over her lean shoulders.

"You keep going, Isabelle. I'm taking a shower." I huffed, gathering my poofy red curls up into a messy bun at the nape of my neck. The hem of my dark blue wifebeater rose and showed a sliver of my stomach. I hastily pulled it back down. A few strands of my bright hair fell out of the bun and hung loosely by my face.

"Wuss! And don't even think of going too far! We're talkin' birthday plans for tomorrow when you come back!" Isabelle called out as I walked out of the training area. Without turning around, I waggled my fingers at my friend and I heard Isabelle's laugh echo around me as I left.

_A shower. That's all I really care about right now; a shower. Birthday plans can wait._ I thought as I made my way towards the washroom._ And I want to get there without seeing Jace first. _Just thinking his name made my heart rate speed up even more than it was already beating. _Because no matter how pretty he thinks I am, I know that I'm not lookin' so hot right now with my sweaty face, arms, and back._ I wrinkled my nose. _And I probably stink._

"Hey, Clary." Alec, Isabelle's brother, passed me in the hall. When I had first known him, he'd been pretty cold towards me, but now that we know each other better, we've gotten closer.

"Hey, Alec." I replied with a wave.

"Training?" he gave me a crooked smile, full of understanding. As Shadowhunters, they had gotten the kind of training that I'm having now at a much younger age. Sometimes I feel pathetic compared to Jace, Isabelle and Alec. I tire quickly and I'm kind of clumsy. My real talent is drawing, but it's not like I can kill a demon by painting a unicorn on its forehead.

Not that I draw unicorns or anything.

"Yeah." I tucked a piece of hair behind my ears and gave a sheepish smile in return to his crooked one.

"Good luck with it. I gotta go – I'm meeting Magnus." He said before departing with a wave.

"Bye!" I called before hurrying to the washroom.

I closed the door and started the water running. It was hot enough that the room started steaming up. I threw my towel near the tub so I could reach it easily and I was just pulling off my shirt when I heard the door open.

"Clary?"

I let out a squeak and turned away from whomever it was so fast that my foot slipped on the slick tile and I tumbled to the ground, a tangle of arms, hands and a shirt. Mortified and stinging from the fall, I yanked my shirt down enough to cover my chest. Then I looked up and saw Jace standing with the door half open. He was leaning against the doorframe, the door shut behind him, shockingly gorgeous in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. There was a very amused look on his face as he stared at me.

My face flushed a deep red and I pulled at my shirt again, getting it near my hips, where it should be.

"You can't scare people like that, Jace! It's called 'knocking'!" I snapped from my seat on the floor.

"Frankly, I didn't think that I was scaring anyone. And besides, no one knocks anymore." He shrugged with a confident smile before walking over to me and helping me up. The warmth of the steam that was clouding the mirror and floating around the washroom didn't compare to the flash of heat that travelled the length of my arm when my fingers touched his. God. The things he does to me.

"Normal people do." I muttered under my breath, but he heard me.

"Are you okay?" he asked, ignoring my comment. His golden eyes darkened as they searched mine and I felt my cheeks redden. He could pass for an angel. The steam curled his fair hair and the way it swirled around his face made him look ethereal. The only thing that wasn't pale and angelic about him were the dark marks that covered his arms and showed through his white shirt. Those marks were even more visible now that the steam had dampened his shirt, which made it cling to his flat stomach. I forced myself to stop staring and return his gaze.

"Yeah. Only my pride is bruised. And my tailbone."

"Isn't that a shame?" he laughed softly as he slid his hands to my waist and leaned down towards me.

I knew what was coming next, and I anticipated it with every tingling fibre of my being. I brought my hands to his face and reached up to meet my mouth with his. He trailed his fingers up my sides, making me shiver, and did something I didn't expect. Before our lips could touch, he ducked out of the way, and pulled my hair out of my bun. Confused, I pulled back, eyebrows up with surprise.

"Looks better like that." He smiled and stepped away. I stared at him. "I'll see you later, Clary." He gave me a smirk and opened the door. "As much as I'd love to join you in the shower, I've already had mine, and my fingers are all pruney." He laughed at my shocked face. "But on that note... nice bra. It really suits you." With a devilish grin, he slipped out and shut the door behind him.

I flushed indignantly and self-consciously crossed my arms over my chest. I may love him, but his straightforward flirting sometimes still embarrasses me.

Well that was just a tad humiliating. I made sure to lock the door this time, and I stripped down before jumping into the shower. After I was finished, I wrapped a towel around my hair and my body before stepping out and crossing to the guest bedroom. While my mom absolutely refused for me to be able to sleepover at the Institute because of my boyfriend, she finally allowed me to train. And training equals sweating, which equals showering, which means I need clean clothes. I closed the door behind me and dressed in a plain gray t-shirt with blue short sleeves and a pair of ratty denim shorts. I tousled my damp hair and pulled it up into a ponytail before exiting my room, refreshed.

I remembered with giddy excitement that my mom actually let me sleepover here for the first time since she was 'back'. I told her that Jace was at Simon's and I was going to be with Isabelle. A little white lie won't hurt anybody.

I went to the kitchen, where I saw Isabelle trying to fry something in a pan. It was spitting everywhere like an angry cat and was charred beyond recognition.

"Hey Clary!" Isabelle smiled, throwing in more oil which just made the charred...thing spit even more.

"I hope that's not dinner." I eyed the blackened mass reluctantly.

The next thing I know, two hands are on my waist. "Look at you, all squeaky clean. And I mean the 'squeak' literally." Jace's voice floated to my ears. "You sounded like a mouse."

"Shut up." I blushed again and swatted at his hands. He laughed and put his hands up, surrendering. I immediately regretted it. The heat that had washed from his fingertips and into my body was starting to fade.

"Oh, I give up!" Isabelle grumbled. She turned off the stove and tossed the pan onto a cool element. "I guess it's Taki's for dinner again."

"I don't mind." I said, noticing that my voice sounded a lot happier.

Isabelle noticed and she raised one eyebrow. _Crap_. I'd never been able to do that.

"I mean, shucks. I really wanted to try your... um – "

"I think the name that you're looking for is 'Death à la soot'." Jace offered.

Isabelle normally would slice his head off with a single glare, but she sighed and shrugged her shoulders instead.

"Taki's it is." Jace waltzed off to go get the food.

Isabelle and I chatted while he was gone, mainly about him and Isabelle's boyfriend and my best friend, Simon.

"He's really sweet." Isabelle said quietly, slowly drawing circles on the countertop with her fingertip.

"He cares about you a lot, Isabelle." I smiled. "He knows he's lucky that he has you." It's true. Whenever they talked, Simon was always saying that he couldn't believe she was going for him. He keeps trying to say it's his new vampire good looks, but I just roll my eyes. It's the real him that she likes, and with the way that Isabelle usually is with guys, her relationship with Simon is both surprising but also satisfying. I know that they're happy, and that's what matters.

"I come bearing food!" Jace suddenly appeared with two bags in his hands. I jumped. He was so quiet when he walked.

"Good. I'm starved." Izzy snatched one of the bags and whipped out the food.

While we ate, Isabelle and I continued talking, but on a different topic. Jace was actually quiet for a while, seemingly deep in thought. We'd rouse him out of it for a few minutes, but then he'd mentally drift off again. I frowned at him. Was he not excited that we could be together tonight if he wanted? Oh, who am I kidding. _I _want to be with him tonight, but his mind is obviously not on that topic.

"So! Pandemonium tomorrow evening?" Isabelle flashed her teeth with her grin.

"For my birthday?" I grimaced. "Not really feeling that. I was thinking of spending some of it with Mom and Luke, and then some with you guys."

"And that time with us can be at the club. Come on, it'll be fun!" Isabelle clapped her hands excitedly and started planning exactly what we'd both be wearing. I just laughed and shook my head. I glanced at Jace, waiting for him to speak up and say that he'd like time alone with me tomorrow. Okay, I know it's selfish, but I wanted him to demand some sort of alone time between us for my birthday. But he didn't make a peep, just dug into his food. My hopes of us being together tonight faltered and I fell into a lapse of silence after that, quietly brooding.

Finally we finished eating and we cleaned up the kitchen. By now, it was just past ten o'clock.

"I think I'm going to bed." Isabelle yawned and stretched.

"I will too." I agreed, rubbing my arm. I tried to meet Jace's eyes, but he just bid us both goodnight and departed. I stared after him, baffled. He was so touchy-feely in the washroom, but now he's avoiding me?

"Night, Clary!" Isabelle waved before leaving as well. With a resigned sigh, I went to the guest bedroom, but not before stopping at the doorframe and watching Jace's retreating back. I grumpily changed into black pajama shorts and a camisole before clambering into bed. Eventually, I fell asleep with the promise to talk to Jace in the morning.

..:..:..

"Clary. Clary, wake up." Someone whispered. They shook my shoulder gently. I groaned and rolled the opposite way, muttering. "Clary!"

"What?" I grumbled as I creaked an eye open. It was dark in the room, but I immediately knew who it was that was sitting on the edge of my bed. The moonlight glinted off his fair hair and cast deep shadows on his face, but Jace still looked as beautiful as ever. He was now in a white wifebeater and jeans.

"I need to show you something. Come with me." He said urgently. His fingers grasped for mine. I reached for him and he helped me out of bed.

I wiped the sleep out of my eyes before asking what time it was.

"You'll see." He grinned, his teeth flashing in the dark. He laced his hands with mine and led me out of my room, as silent as a whisper. Even with the Institute being dark, I still knew where we were going as we ascended the stairs, and it woke me up even more.

The greenhouse.

Once Jace pushed the door open, I was greeted by the smell of earth and flowers, but my eyes were drawn to the small picnic set up on the floor. A single long white candle was lit on the blanket, and there was leftovers from Taki's as well as some other snacks.

"Oh, Jace – " I breathed out, the air rushing out of my lungs. It was almost exactly like my birthday last year. There was even an apple, with the knife lying beside it.

"Just for you." He was enveloping me into his arms now, his golden eyes staring lovingly into mine. Yes, there was love there, but also desire, which I'm sure reflected in my eyes as well. I stood up on my tiptoes, reaching to bring his face down to mine, but he pulled away and pushed my arms down, a sly smile on his face. "It's time to eat. Again."

I frowned. _When is this damn boy going to kiss me?_

We ate and chatted lightly, until Jace cut off our conversation by holding up his hand. A bell was tolling. I just looked at him, a slice of apple halfway into my mouth.

"It's time. Come here." he helped me up easily. He pulled me over to a green shrub a few feet away. I recognized it immediately, and when the tightly closed buds quivered, then burst into beautiful pale flowers, I knew that it was the Midnight Flower.

"Jace..." I began, touched again. I remembered this well. He gave me my witchlight rune-stone for a present, and then we'd kissed for the first time.

"Happy birthday, Clary." He said, his voice deep and rough.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I reached forward, grasped the back of his head and brought it down. Our lips finally met, but at first he was gentle. But I wanted more. I pulled myself to him and moulded my body to his, my mouth opening to gasp. Suddenly, he was everywhere, his _heat_ was everywhere. My hair, my face, my chest, my back, hips, arms. His lips pressed against mine fervently, as if we hadn't seen each other in years. I felt his heart thrumming against his chest, and each beat matched my own. My hands slid up into his hair, and I felt the soft curls on my fingertips.

Now we were moving: backwards. I felt my back press against the cool side of the greenhouse, and I felt the contrasting temperatures in my body; cool at my back, heat at my front. Jace's right hand left my waist and he fumbled with something before he brought his hand back and lifted me up, our lips still connected. I was now sitting upon some sort of crate or box, and we were almost the same height. Jace pulled away and gazed deeply into my eyes. My breath caught in my throat as I memorized every detail of his face. I ran my hands through his hair and he closed his eyes, leaning forward just enough so that our lips barely touched.

"I love you, Clary," he breathed, his eyes dilated and dark gold.

"I love you, Jace," I whispered back, my lips moving against his as I spoke.

That must have done something, because he let out a gasp and crushed his lips to mine, his fingers dancing against my skin. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled myself to him more, earning from him a moan. He gently bit my bottom lip and pulled, causing me to grip his hair tighter. I could feel him smile before he let go and attacked my mouth again.

I don't know how long we kept going, or what made us stop. Maybe it was that despite Jace's body heat, I was starting to shiver from the cold. Whatever it was, I hated it.

As Jace lifted me down from the crate/box/thing, I noticed that he was bare-chested. _When did that happen?_ I thought, baffled. I scanned my very recent memory, but everything melded together. Jace picked up his shirt and tugged it on with a smile. I blushed and fiddled with my fingers. The fingers who probably ripped that shirt off of Jace. The thought made my face burst into flames again.

"C'mere, Clary." Jace took my hands and led me back to the picnic. The candle was burning low now. We sat across from each other in the dim light. "Sorry that we got... distracted," he chuckled. "I wanted to make your birthday special."

"You don't know how special you've made it." I replied, warmth spreading through my body as I smiled at him. He grinned back.

"I also really wanted to give you this." And from the pocket of his jeans, he drew out a small box with glittering designs. He held onto it for a second before leaning over and offering it to me. I took it gently and held it close to the flame of the candle. It was a rich red color with gold designs. I slowly opened it and found a ring. It had two hands holding a heart with a crown on top.

I looked up into Jace's eyes with love, my heart expanding in my chest. "Jace..."

"It's an Irish Promise ring. You should wear it on your right hand, with the heart facing inward." Jace said quietly. I slipped it onto my ring finger. It fit perfectly.

I felt stupid asking this, but said it anyway, "Why?"

"Because it means that you're mine." And with that, he blew out the flame of the candle, took my face in his hands and kissed me in a way that made his words true.


End file.
